


Monday Wars EXTRAS

by BAPyTurtle



Series: Monday Wars [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAPyTurtle/pseuds/BAPyTurtle
Summary: Bonus chapters to my chaptered series 'Monday Wars'.





	1. Chaeyoung x Seokmin

"Stop worrying so much, darling. You're going to do great in this school."

"That's what all parents say, Mum."

A short-haired brunette named Ok Chaeyoung tells her mother as they stood in front of the large boarding school known as SVT High. It was Orientation Day for first-year students who were freshly beginning their high school lives and you could clearly see students pacing outside with their family out of anxiousness before entering through the school gates.

The girl waves farewell to her parents as she dragged her luggage in with heavy steps, trying to keep her head high with confidence. Some seniors, who seemed to be helping out, guided them to gather inside the main hall towards the back of the premises. "That way, students. Don't be too eager by heading to your classrooms or dorms. Not that you might know where it is...."

Inside the hall, most of the students had lined up with the order from a teacher. Chaeyoung quickens her walk and manages to be seated in the middle, her favourite spot as front tends to be rather demanding whereas you can't focus when you sit at the back. She looks around, spotting a few familiar faces from her previous school, but none that she's actually talked to.

Most of her friends either didn't make it into the school or decided to enter somewhere further than the neighbourhood they were living in. Just as she made eye contact with a certain individual, the speakers emit a tapping sound from the microphone, causing her to change focus to the stage.

 

Lee Seokmin was a rather tall boy who didn't really have the looks of a concerned first-year student. Which is why a fourth-year student seemed confused when he was walking straight to the hall. "Wait. Are you a first-year?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"Woah.... You look more mature than the others. I thought you were some kid trying to sneak around during the Orientation Day. I mean, there's a couple of boys who were caught just now so, we had to be a little cautious. Sorry about that. Move along."

He came pretty early too. All thanks to his mother who was worried he might be late and made him wake up three hours before to eat breakfast; additionally, she forced him to triple check the stuff he was bringing to make sure he didn't leave anything behind. Now, he had to wait at the hall for another half hour or so. Luckily, he got to choose a seat in the middle due to being the first few in.

There was a short time span where Seokmin was tempted to take out his phone, but he was warned by his sister not to do so during the first week; it gives off a bad impression to the teachers. Instead, he doodled in his small sketchbook while people-watching the other students entering the hall with the word 'NERVOUS' written on their forehead.

But, one particular person stopped his gaze from repeatedly moving. "She's cute," he mumbles under his breath. It kind of shocked him when the girl looks back just before they return their gaze to the stage where the teachers sat.

 

When Chaeyoung enters the classroom, she notes every face she sees. To her disappointment, the boy she spotted during the opening ceremony wasn't there so, she hurriedly grabs the seat she's assigned according to the name chart on the whiteboard. Thankfully, it's not too far front and it's close to the window, meaning if her eyes feel strained she could easily relax it by gazing at the greenery outside.

The morning for the first-years was spent in the classroom with multiple announcements of the rules and regulations as well as student-teacher introductions. The teachers that gave out light quizzes received groans except for the ones who had a strict aura that made them keep their mouths shut.

By noon, they're dismissed by the homeroom teacher who announces that they would be guided to the dorms next and Chaeyoung grows excited to find out who her roommate would be. Their luggage was prior left at the dorm’s entrance instead bringing it up and down four flights of stairs, especially when there were always those students who packed rather excessively.

“Welcome to SVT High’s Girls Dorm!!” A chorus of high-pitched voices greeted when the door opened. “Stop acting all nice, guys. Just go back to your rooms while we settle the first-years’ room arrangements,” the student council representative announces sharply, making the seniors sulk and walk away.

“Hello there. I’m the dorm head here so, feel free to consult me if you have any problems or curiosities. Anyway, each room either holds two or three students and everything was decided by the computer’s randomizer so, no complaints. I’ll call out the names and you can head up immediately to your rooms to unpack. Do whatever, but be down for dinner before 6.”

One by one, the students gradually decreased and after half had gone, Chaeyoung’s name was called along with her single roommate. The girl had a blank face on and she seemed to have packed efficiently; only holding a backpack and a luggage bag.

“Eunhee, right? I’m Chaeyoung from class 2. I hope we’ll be great room-mates from today onwards,” she mentions on their way to the room on the third floor. “No wonder I didn’t recognise your face. I’m in class 3.”

Both girls weren’t extroverts, but they weren’t introverts either so, the conversation was able to smoothly flow with the basic questions of where they lived, what’s their family like and what to know about living in the same room as them. “I don’t snore, but I usually sleep late, wake up early so, pre-apology if I accidentally make any loud noises early morning.”

Eunhee nods, mentioning that she was a deep sleeper and she probably wouldn’t even notice. As the sun slowly set, they had accomplished tidying up and having a short break before down for a meal paired with a meeting about the regulations of the dorm, yet the main thing on Chaeyoung’s mind was the boy she saw at the opening ceremony but didn’t see in class.

The next day was a Tuesday and first-year students had fully begun their classes without the unnecessary student introductions. However, the afternoon event brought attention to the tired souls when they heard the words “Club Introduction”. The hall had tables set up for each group and the seniors went to great lengths to gather members.

As soon as Seokmin entered, he was exposed to multiple fliers and yelling about the purpose of each club.

“FOOTBALL CLUB OVER HERE!” “CALLING ANY BASKETBALL PLAYERS!”

“MUSIC LOVERS, DO WE HAVE THE PERFECT CLUB FOR YOU!”

“ANYONE INTERESTED IN JOINING OUR MAGAZINE EDITING?”

Seokmin immediately signed up for the Track & Field Club as he loved running as a sport since he was young and the sight of that phrase made him excited to participate. He walked around with a class-mate he befriended, checking out the other clubs, understanding that you could enter more than one as long as you keep your grades up which wasn’t a problem for a top 10 student like himself.

A rather creative and striking banner caught his eyes as he entered the cultural side of the hall after passing the sports-related booths. “Hey, kid! I saw those curious eyes. Join the Art Club, why don’t you?!” The guy standing in front of said club shouted to Seokmin while pointing. A girl comes over and knocks his head with the papers she held.

“Yah! Don’t scare the freshmen, Ilhoon. You interested in Art? In our club, you can create whatever you want with whatever media you prefer. I’m Soojung, by the way, this club’s vice president and sadly, the partner to this annoying kid we call, the club president,” she mentions when he appeared closer.

Seokmin looks at the works on the table, astonished by the masterpieces that were apparently made by the students who used pen-names like ‘Krystal’, ‘1004’ and ‘Hoshi’. Upon further explanation, he finds out about their club in detail.

“Oh. And we have this tradition. We’ll story-tell more if you join, but basically, we are in a rivalry with the Literature Club in which we battle through diss work in the school magazine,” Ilhoon states, taking a seat as he subtly pushes the registration sheet forward. Seokmin exchanges smile with the president as he picked up the pen.

A few tables away, a pair sat behind their counter as they instructed the juniors to have more passion when promoting their club. “Jinyoung-hyung, Seulgi-noona, how long do I have to stand here?” A tall, deep-voiced member asked. “When Jihoon wakes up from his afternoon nap,” the male president responds with a straight face. “The event will be over by then!”

“Exactly. Think of it as punishment for spilling grape juice on my final submission last year, Wonwoo,” the female vice president adds. Just as he was about to complain that it was an accident, a girl’s pace slows down at their table. “This is the Literature Club, right?”

Jinyoung stares in awe for a moment. “Wow, that’s the first time someone came over so willingly. Yes, that’s right. And you are?”

“Ok Chaeyoung. First-year, class 2. I saw this in the brochure yesterday and honestly got too excited because I’m a huge lover and writer of all sorts of literary works, especially short stories. Where can I sign up?”

The members of the club exchanged surprised glances. Seulgi puts forward the paper and pen, grinning at the girl. “Our first official meeting will be tomorrow an hour after class. I’ll draw you a map of where the clubroom is to make things easier.”

Wonwoo nudges the president’s arm, silently noting to him about the most important detail. “Ah. That’s right. Just so you know, our club and the Art Club are considered enemies. More on that when we meet tomorrow. Just a heads up in case you aren’t prepared to handle our heated competitions.”

Following the instructions, the Art Club member had given him, Seokmin arrived at the club room with several minutes to spare. He glanced around the hallway. It seemed quiet as if not many would walk this way and he noticed a door across that had the words ‘Literature Club’, assuming that’s the one he supposedly rivals with.

His hands hover over the doorknob and before he could react, it suddenly opened. “Hey! Our newest member has arrived! Come on in,” Ilhoon shouts out to the members inside. “You’re right on time. Let’s start with introductions, then. Thankfully, our club has received two new members!! Sadly, they’re both guys.”

There’s an applause as Seokmin stood in front with a much taller guy who identified himself as Mingyu from class 3. Aside from the president and vice president, the others were new faces. A long-haired guy called Jeonghan was the only third year in their club. The second years seemed to be an extrovert duo; Soonyoung and Junhui.

The atmosphere turned serious. “Now, take a seat comfortably. We’ll tell you about the rival tradition we have.”

A week had passed and it was Monday which Chaeyoung had understood to be an important day for the Literature Club. The year’s first edition of the school magazine had been released that afternoon and they crowded around the centre table to flip through said article.

She reads through the amazingly written drama by their president, Jinyoung. Even if there were disses included. However, the comic strip on the previous page had made her eyebrows furrow and it seemed to produce a bad expression on the other members as well. In an instant, Jinyoung stood up with everyone following him out the door.

At the same moment, they opened the door and the club members opposite to theirs stood at the doorway. The guy on that side spoke up first. “Hey, Park Jinyoung! Who said you could use my sleeping habits as material?”

“Who’s the one drawing about my eating habits, Jung Ilhoon?” They glare at each other from afar.

Chaeyoung peeks from behind her fellow club members and her eyes meet with a same age student in the Art Club. “What? He’s my rival… Just when I thought things could go well,” she thinks to herself. Guess that’s how her first crush in high school disappeared within a week.

The girl’s face stuck in his mind. A few months have passed and he’s tried everything to force the feelings he had for the Literature Club member. Seokmin put on an act; he submitted disses that received praises from his seniors and he would join in the weekly event of the short arguments they had in the hallway.

But, Seokmin would always find him staring out the window or on the wall of the clubroom, thinking about Ok Chaeyoung. He inquired his roommate about her as they were classmates and he came to find out what kind of person she was outside the clubroom. The idea of her made his heart beat uncontrollably.

It wasn’t until someone called him out that he pushes the feelings back once again. “Seokmin-ah… What do you think about taking my role as the president next year?”

The wind blew gently, keeping them cool despite the sun shining brightly on them. “What are you thinking about, Seokmin?” Chaeyoung asks with her head leaning on his shoulder. It was another afternoon of them hanging out on the rooftop to release the stress from the morning classes.

“About our first year here and how I managed to hide my feelings for so damn long,” Seokmin replies with a chuckle. “What a coincidence. I was kind of remembering how I would space out because I was so curious about you, but asking anyone would jeopardize my title as the Literature Club’s member. I was literally in a daydream and Seulgi-unnie woke me up by suggesting I become the president in second year which amazingly, I got.”

They share a laugh and let nature be their accompaniment. “Now that I think about it. It’s pretty amazing we lasted for more than a year holding back those feelings. You think the seniors knew?”

In a café outside the school, four university students sat together sharing stories as they sipped on their various orders of coffee and tea. “Did you guys go to the school’s carnival?” Jinyoung asks.

“Of course, wouldn’t have missed it for anything!” Ilhoon answers jovially. “The Art-Literature auction was beautiful, by the way. I talked to Soonyoung about it and he pretty much told me everything about the whole principal forcing them to work together,” Soojung adds after taking a sip from her green tea.

“It’s nice, though. I bet the stupid tradition is forgotten by now. Honestly, I have no idea how I put up with that for four years,” Seulgi mentions with a laugh. The four reminisced about all the works they made and the little arguments they had. A light sparked in Ilhoon’s mind. “That reminds me. Who’s the winner of our bet last year?”

“It’s 3 against 1. Jinyoung obviously lost by now. I don’t think I even have to message Solbi about it,” Seulgi says, making the man pout. “Well, sorry that I was too clueless to realise Seokmin and Chaeyoung had feelings for each other and were bad at hiding it from everyone else.”

Soojung smiles at the scene unfolding. “I can just see it now. Those two are having a chill date somewhere in school and when they get back to the clubrooms, Jihoon and Junhui would fake puke at it.” A chorus of laughter fills the café as the four friends make more assumptions on the couple and rejoice in the tradition’s disappearance.


	2. Jihoon x Seungcheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blooming relationship of the Literature Club's secretary and the student council president.

“I’m both proud and jealous that you’re getting this spot instead of me. But, I’m sure you’ll make an amazing student body president despite being a third year,” Namjoon mentions while following Seungcheol towards the table at the end of the student council’s office. “Thanks, hyung. I won’t let you down. You’re going to be a great partner as well.”

“The title ‘Vice President’ may not be much but, I’ll make it worthy to be on my resume. No worrying here.” The two students share a chuckle and right before an awkward silence could ensue, the door opens slowly. A second-year boy enters cautiously with a file in his arms. “I’m here to submit the Literature Club’s report for this week.”

“That was Lee Jihoon, right?” Seungcheol questioned as he watched the small figure quickly exit after placing the file on the table. “Yeah. I feel kind of bad for him. It’s hard to help when there are more students with bad judgments compared to the good ones. Bullying in silence. I’m glad at least the club he’s in, accepts who he is.”

The male student had been on his mind ever since he saw him during the Orientation Day, also his first task as a member of the student council in his second-year days. Jihoon was shorter than average, yet his words and actions were more mature than those older than him. People quickly took a disliking to him; Seungcheol was still unsure about the reason.

However, when he saw the different side of Jihoon that showed the rumours wrong, he started liking the younger male. The Literature Club member refused to show signs of weakness and kept the respect he had for seniors even when they looked at him with scared eyes. What really determined Seungcheol’s feelings were when he passed by the clubroom and saw the endearing eye smile Jihoon displayed along with a hearty laugh that was music to his ears.

 

One afternoon, Seungcheol saunters between the aisles of bookshelves, trying to find a book for his Social Studies class. Just as he picked up the needed reference book, he spots a familiar head sitting at one of the tables; the seats all around him were empty and he knew exactly who the student was.

With the book and his notebook in hand, Seungcheol takes a seat across from Jihoon who had his eyes too focused on the book in front of him that he didn’t notice someone pull his chair. The former gently knocks the table and smiles at the younger male when he looked up with a surprised expression. “Mind if I sit here?”

“G-Go ahead, sunbaenim,” Jihoon stutters in response. He was confused and nervous. Why was the student body president sitting near him so casually? They continued their own businesses until Seungcheol’s watch beeps, indicating that there was an hour before dinner. Jihoon stood up first, bidding farewell to his senior in a formal way.

“How about you join me for dinner?” Seungcheol suggests, making the latter freeze and question his actions. “No reason. I merely didn’t want to eat alone tonight.” He swiftly stood up and guided the younger out. The student body president tried his best to make conversation with the Literature Club member, wanting to get to know his crush better.

 

It continued for the following months; the friendly attitude of Seungcheol towards Jihoon who found it quite difficult to accept at the start, but slowly begun to smile at the other’s presence. There was something the younger noticed though.

When the older raced to walk beside him from across the hallway, the looks people gave hurt him emotionally; the judgment was harsher than during his first-year. If he wasn’t mistaken, he could hear students talking about how the president merely pitied him and involuntarily decided to keep him company, or about how he was playing with the president and probably planned to ruin his life. It was silly things for high-schoolers to think, but it still made Jihoon question why Seungcheol had sat with him at the library that day.

 

During his walk with the latter towards the library, he abruptly stopped his tracks while the other was busy telling a story. When Seungcheol noticed, there was no longer a small figure beside him, he turns to see the boy a few steps behind with his head down. “What’s wrong, Jihoon?”

“Why are you doing this, sunbae?” The third-year tilts his head with a puzzled expression. “Why are you giving me attention when others are avoiding me? Why are you being nice like this? You pity me, don’t you? Or is this just another one of your duty’s as the student body president. Well, let me just inform you that I hate this,” Jihoon utters loud enough for him to hear, glad that it was only the two of them around.

In an instant, Seungcheol stomps forward, grabbing the smaller male’s wrist and brings him to the garden, wanting to find a more private place among the trees. Jihoon struggles to escape his grasp and didn’t stop questioning the senior’s asking even when they stopped in the middle of the garden nearby the library.

“You got me all wrong. Even if we want to help a bully victim, nobody in the student council has ever accompanied people like I do with you. That’s not pity, Jihoon. Those are my honest feelings for you,” Seungcheol explains once the surroundings seem safe. “W-What-”

“I really like you, Lee Jihoon. To the point where I can confidently say I have loving feelings for you. I did all that because I wanted to protect you, without the title I hold. I sincerely like you. I want you to be my boyfriend, but I don’t want to take things fast for you so, I stayed by your side until I felt we were comfortable enough for me to confess. Take your time. I don’t expect an immediate answer, anyway, but I’ll continue to accompany me whether you want me to or not.”

Seungcheol walked away after announcing that he would head to the library first, leaving a frozen Jihoon with ears glowing amber red. “He l-likes me?”

 

A week was how long Jihoon needed to begin sorting out his mind after the shocking confession. Just as Seungcheol had said, he continued hanging out with the former as if nothing happened. It really puzzled the Literature Club member. Did it actually happen?

He only came to find out one evening when he was alone in the clubroom; he had offered to lock up while the others headed back to their respective dorms first. While picking up some papers that fell off Wonwoo’s table, Jihoon heard the door open. “Oh. You’re alone?”

The voice made his heart flutter inside. It was the same sensation he had when said student spoke to him for the first time. He nods a response and continues to tidy up his same-aged friend’s desk that never seemed to be clear of paper clutter when compared to their female friend. Seungcheol stared at the younger male with his back leaning against the entrance. Jihoon took a deep breath, wanting to end this once and for all. “Sunbae-”

“It’s ‘hyung’. I told you to call me that, remember? We’re friends now,” he interrupts, a slight hurt tone in his voice when he uttered the word ‘friend’.

“Hyung… What you said, those were true, right?” Jihoon’s voice seemed small in comparison to the older male. Seungcheol stepped closer. “Yes. Everything that day was the truth. I really like you, Jihoon.”

“I’m sorry you have to deal with my anxiety, Seungcheol-hyung. I want to keep a distance but, I also can’t accept it when you called us friends. I… I like you too. Since that day you called out to me. I felt needed for once. Thank you so much for that, by the way,” Jihoon finally confesses with his gaze looking elsewhere.

When he looks back to Seungcheol, the boy was only a few inches away with a bright grin on his face. It made his cheeks blush, flustered with the situation. “So, does this mean you accept being my love?”

Jihoon takes a step back. “Okay. That’s something I wanted to mention actually. I really want to be yours as you are mine but, would you mind our relationship being kept a secret?”

“Why?”

“The students at this school already look at me weirdly enough. If they hear I’m in a relationship with the student body president, it will make things worse. The hidden threats may turn physical and my anxiety won’t be able to cope no matter how much you protect me. Especially with the fact that not every gay couple gets accepted so easily as they seem in novels and dramas. I’m just worried.”

Before Jihoon could add any more of his anxieties, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a chest press against his head. In the few moments of silence, Seungcheol gently rubbed the back of his head in reassurance. “I understand what you feel and to be the best boyfriend ever, I’ll respect your decision. But, just you wait until I graduate. I’ve only got a little more than a year left. And it won’t have to be a secret anymore.”

The younger male looks up, tilting his head with a questioning look which receives no response.

 

“Is that what you meant by waiting?! At least warn me!” Jihoon shouted to his boyfriend on graduation day as they ran towards the garden after the latter’s sudden kiss in front of their friends. Suddenly, Seungcheol stopped his running and turned around. Unable to slow down in time, he ends up tackling the older male’s chest and Seungcheol took it as an opportunity to tightly hug his lover. A smile makes way to both students’ lips.

“Sorry, but that’s just how surprises work. But, think of the bright side. We don’t have to sneakily have dates anymore and if some people won’t accept it, at the very least we have two clubs and a couple of extras supporting us throughout the way.”


	3. Jeonghan x Jisoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweet love that softens the air of the Literature Club and Art Club comes from the relationship of the vice presidents.

Jisoo stepped inside the classroom and came across a familiar face. “Oh. Jeonghan,” he calls out to the long-haired student who was one seat away from his. “Jisoo? Wow. This is like the third year in a row that we’re in the same class and sitting near each other.”

Being fourth-year students, the two vice presidents of their respective clubs had grown mature and even though they weren’t into the diss creation at the start, their harshness had decreased over the years. Them being classmates since second-year bonded them through group projects so, fights between the two wasn’t as possible compared to their fellow club members.

Even the announcement that they would have to work together for the club’s collaboration competition didn’t worry them as much. Throughout their hanging out at the library study rooms as well as the ones in the dorm room, they found out more personal things about each other.

Things that they wouldn’t have known by simply being classmates. Little by little, Jeonghan understood the preferences Jisoo had and likewise for the latter. Thing went very casual for them that they didn’t even notice the mutual feelings that began to resurface from the depths of their hearts.

 

“Hey, Jisoo,” Jeonghan says during their study session after completing the competition submission. The other student hums in response, not lifting his head from the workbook in front of him until he noticed the silence which made him raise his gaze to find Jeonghan staring at him with warm eyes.

“I like you, Jisoo. Will you be my boyfriend?”

A chuckle was heard from the recipient of the confession. “I gladly accept. I like you too, Jeonghan.”

 

As one of their friends had mentioned, the confession part would be easy; the relationship status was the challenging step, especially for a pair like themselves. Jeonghan and Jisoo’s days were a mix of making up excuses or rapidly hiding when they were almost caught by other students during their school dates that needed a ton of stealth.

It was a good thing that the two were already trusted by most people so, they could get away easily with things. Take the time Jisoo decided to serenade Jeonghan as an example. The Music Club had easily given the Literature Club’s vice president the keys when he mentioned he wanted to borrow the guitar for practice on a weekend.

That Sunday, he successfully executed a surprise event for his boyfriend by rushing him to his clubroom just after their sunrise viewing on the rooftop. Jisoo made the latter sit on the windowsill as he dragged a stool and position it so that they faced each other. He plucked a few strings and started singing along to the melody of his guitar that played Maroon 5’s Sunday Morning.

Jeonghan was overflowing with happiness at his lover’s gesture, even more, when he explained the meaning of the lyrics to him that added a pink hint to his face. Such corniness became a regular for them especially after their fellow club members accepted their ever-growing relationship.

 

On the day of the school’s carnival open day, Jeonghan and Jisoo had prior made a date plan to check out everything before their shift for the auction that afternoon began. It was a casual walk together that to others, looked like two best friends hanging out with one another.

As they moved along the walkway first, Jeonghan stopped to buy Jisoo his favourite kiwi ice-cream while making fun of his hatred of green which to this day, still makes the long-haired male chuckle. In return, the Literature Club member speedily brought them to their class’s booth which sold more savoury food. “Here. It’s not fair that I’m the only one eating what I like.”

The sheepish smile his lover showed made Jisoo beam. “Why is my boyfriend so cute when he gets flustered?” He mutters under his breath as they continued their carnival date. They competed in the Treasure Hunt; which thanks to Soonyoung, they managed to register as a couple without raising suspicion.

When they reached the finish line and earned a meal coupon for a café outside the school, Jisoo’s phone rang. He excuses himself and upon coming back, there was an anxious expression on his face. “My parents are here. Do you want to meet them with me?”

“Is that fine? What if they sense something? Wouldn’t it be better if I head somewhere else?” Jisoo shook his head at the last question. “No, I don’t want to leave you alone. Just follow me. I’m sure you can pass off as just a friend for now.”

The couple quickly made their way to the field where the former’s parents were said to be waiting. Upon seeing familiar faces, Jisoo happily greets the older pair. “Hi Mom, Dad. Enjoying the carnival?”

“Surely. Oh, before we forget, we also stopped by your club’s auction. Beautiful works as always. You and your partner, Jeonghan was it? Your pieces were fantastic with one another,” his mother mentions.

“Actually, Mom, this here is Jeonghan. He’s a really good friend of mine,” Jisoo explains, mentally frowning at how he had to lie to his own parents. Jeonghan introduced himself and they spent some time chatting until his father announced that he had a meeting to attend to soon so, he better head off first.

Just before parting, the lady takes a look at the two fourth-year students with a knowing smile. “It was nice meeting you, Jeonghan. I’m hoping to see you again.”

Her statement made Jisoo confused. She never said that to his other friends before. Did that mean anything?

 

That Friday night after hours of eating, dancing and having time together, Jeonghan and Jisoo sat next to each other on the bed of the former’s room after he pleaded his understanding room-mate to get out as soon as roll call was over. Merely being in each other’s embrace was enough for them to enjoy without words. Maybe one day, they won’t be too afraid to show off their love for each other. One day…


	4. Mingyu x Wonwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one-sided crush of a second-year Art Club member towards his third-year senior of the rival club.

“Great to work with you again, hyung,” Mingyu states with a huge grin plastered on his face as Wonwoo nods back. It was a Friday afternoon and the two tall students agreed to meet up at the canteen after having lunch. As they already knew each other’s habits and preferences during the making of their first art and literature complimenting works, it was easier to start brainstorming for ideas.

From their first meeting of the collaboration competition till now, Mingyu had put out immense effort to make the senior notice him, but Wonwoo had merely brushed off the gestures by thinking that the younger male was being friendly to him as he would with other people. Though honestly, the attitude the Art Club member had with others was greatly different in comparison.

Nearly every basketball practice Mingyu had, he would invite the other to come and watch so, they could hang out afterward. Sometimes Wonwoo would accept the invitation, on days he had writer's block or had a need to get out of the stuffy main building. The other times, he would rather spend cherishing nap time in the clubroom.

The second-year student didn’t stop there. Any chance he could, he would find a time to hang out with Wonwoo. It varied from having a meal together, having a chat at the dorm, even coming into the Literature Club’s room which received confused looks from the other members.

The obviousness he had was quickly noticed by his friends who merely watched from afar, pity being the expressions they held. Early on, it was amusing to them; a giant dork with an innocent crush that he himself didn’t acknowledge. Though they gradually felt the need to comfort him when he fails to be noticed by the equally tall introvert.

 

“I want to get to know Wonwoo better. I want to be the closest and best friend he could ever wish for,” was his daily mantra when he wakes up in the dorm, annoying his room-mate who tosses a pillow to the early bird that disturbed the night owl’s precious sleep.

That certain Wednesday, Mingyu was elated, he had a hunch that the day was going to be special. He might even grow closer with his senior.

In class, he had his usual bright grin that constantly attracted his classmates, both female and male. He didn’t mind the surprise quiz during English and he was particularly hyper throughout the breaks in which he spent with friends, eating. The bell ringing only added the excitement as he smoothly went through basketball practice with an immense energy that was questioned with a laugh by Jungkook.

It was four sharp in the afternoon as he raced towards the Literature Club’s room, knowing Wonwoo was probably waiting at his desk for them to start yet another meeting for their school festival collaboration.

He swings the door open and finds the room soulless. “Hyung?” He calls out from the doorway and heard faint mumbles as he repeated the call. Mingyu stepped in as carefully as possible despite his large body giving him the disadvantage to do so. “Wonwoo-hyung?”

He nears the assigned table of the senior and spots a dark head of hair in the shady corner of the room, hiding from the sunlight and away from plain sight. With a slight tremble in his tone, the second-year calls out his upperclassman’s name and notices a twitch from the figure.

“W-Who’s there?” The deep voice mutters, fear, and anxiousness enveloping each word.

“Hyung, it’s me, Mingyu.”

There were sniffles before Wonwoo spoke up a bit louder. “No. Don’t come any closer. If you move from there, I swear I’m not going to your stupid basketball practices anymore,” and in an instant, Mingyu stopped moving, though he tried his best to peer over the table and caught his senior wiping away what seemed to be tears.

“Hyung, what’s wrong? Are you crying? Are you okay? Do you need a hug? I’m bad at comforting people, but I can do whatever you need me to as long as you’re better,” he spilled out words in a rush.

The hiding figure shoots up, standing on his feet with his head down. He felt ashamed that someone who wasn’t used to him in this state had to witness his breakdown and was now offering help. As much as he was depressed, Wonwoo never appreciated the distant hand reaching to comfort him. He quickly examined ways to get out of the mess, but knowing the kind of person he got to learn Mingyu as, there was zero chance he could escape without an explanation.

“Don’t over-react and I would appreciate it if you locked the doors before I tell you what that was about. Nobody’s going to drop by this afternoon though, I like to take precautions in case of surprise visits,” the third-year masked a calmness in his tone as he instructed the younger who speedily followed his orders and stood back where he previously was.

He gestures them to sit down on the windowsill. Mingyu hesitated, not wanting to seem rude to his senior/partner/person who was just found crying.

“When I entered first-year, there was a group of seniors who found me… weird in a sense. At the start, I was praised as this tall kid who apparently attracted a number of girls. Though, when those seniors found out I entered the Literature Club aka the place where… less interesting people gathered, they used it against me because they somehow thought of me as their competition. They called me names, not your average teenage teasing. I forgot how but, people started turning their backs against me. They labeled me as a dark poet which obviously isn’t what I write. I was seen as a threatening student, rumored to be a bully and whatnot. Day by day, due to my rather shy persona, I grew insecure of the looks people gave me as I walked down the hallway. My anxiousness built up and near the end of my first-year, I broke down. Jihoon found me the same place you did, cooped up and crying.

I stayed in my dorm room for a week. My parents had to bring me home to find out the cause, but I had no idea what to tell them so, I lied by saying I was feeling a little stressed over exams. Good thing school holiday was starting soon. Then, second-year began and even though those seniors graduated, they left the negative impression set on me. I was lucky, in a way. On our first day back, Jihoon greeted me and stayed by my side the entire day then, soon, the rest of the club started to understand and you could say, I felt much better when they were around me, providing comfort. However, that past haunts me still and every once in a while, I get these panic attacks where I hyperventilate and sob. Usually, one of the club members are around to calm me down before it gets serious, but today, it was rather sudden and unexpected. Everyone said they were busy this afternoon and I didn’t want to disturb them. I completely forgot about you coming over for the project so, I apologise you had to see this reality of me and that we just wasted our time by hearing me ramble about some stupid memory.”

There was a short silence after Wonwoo’s reveal. He glanced out the window, wanting to avoid eye contact with his junior. Mingyu allowed a time gap to both recollect his thoughts and to give the older time to calm down, wondering if he wished a while to take the past off his mind again.

“Hyung, call me cliché but, nobody’s perfect so, don’t degrade yourself like that, okay? I think the most proper thing for me to say is… Don’t worry, I’m here for you. I knew nothing about your past and honestly, hyung, I never thought of those things about you. All I saw was this awesome senior who creates fantastic drama scripts and can be awfully hilarious whenever we have a chat. Your smile’s insanely radiant and you’re more than what other students picture you as. Wonwoo-hyung, you are by far, one of the only human beings that make me proud and honestly, shocked that you accept being friends with me. So, please, wipe those tears and smile for me,” Mingyu softly expresses, partially grabbing on to the Literature Club member’s hand and shoulder.

Wonwoo crying was not part of the plan as Mingyu started to panic and attempt rearranging his words when the older male raised his head slightly to reveal the gentle smile slowly appearing along with a couple chuckles.

 

It was then on, Mingyu changed his daily mantra to “I want to get to know Wonwoo better. I want to be the best friend who constantly gives him encouragement until the day he is much better and no longer insecure about his image.”

Whenever possible, the second-year would give a random chat with his senior; the conversation would be filled with his stories regarding the Art Club, Basketball Club, class scenes as well as the-inspirational-quote-of-the-day. It humored Wonwoo whilst actually bringing his mood up. Their friends seemed to have noticed, especially the latter’s fellow club members who ‘kidnapped’ the former one day, asking why he was doing so.

“I want Wonwoo-hyung to get better as much as you guys do,” were the words that surprised Chaeyoung, Jihoon, Solbi, Jisoo and Seungkwan. It took a while for them to register his statement as a sign that he knew about Wonwoo’s past and they ended the interrogation with a group pat on his back before running away.

Truth be told, the silly daily mantra Mingyu did every morning seemed to have worked wonders. He’s able to converse with the other very smoothly now and even if Wonwoo didn’t reply as lengthy as the second-year, it was enough to know they were gradually reaching the ‘close friends’ stage.

“Hyung… Have you ever thought of a relationship?” Mingyu steadily yet nervously questioned after they submitted their auction collaboration piece.

“Quoting from Shakespeare’s masterpiece, Hamlet, Act 3, Scene 1, Line 96…. No,” Wonwoo replied with a blank face before going back to the scribbling he was busy doing with the scrap paper that covered his desk.

“Hey… You already said that last time,” the former mentions, feeling a little down at the answer, but nevertheless not missing the detail of the boy’s love for quoting plays and dramas. The third-year displayed a flustered expression at the younger’s memory; it was a look Mingyu’s never seen before and his sincere first thought was _‘How cute does Wonwoo seem when he’s blushing and startled like that? Too much’_.

 

Mingyu continues to stare at Wonwoo who was clearly clueless of his feelings as they spent the afternoon together, weeks after the school festival. Oh, how he was thankful while simultaneously mad at the sun for shining on his crush in a way that makes him outrageously attractive. He knew their friendship wouldn’t change into anything anytime soon. Though, he was willing to be patient, to wait and take things slow at this confession thing. He still had more than a year to go; that was plenty of time. Till then, Mingyu’s happy enough to be beside Wonwoo’s side, supporting him through the insecurity and anxiousness that act as hurdles in his life.

 


	5. Solbi x Soonyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the saying goes, polar opposites attract.

The sunshine reflected against her hair as she sat on the windowsill of the club room and Soonyoung wondered how she could look so majestic just by reading a book. He could practically see the gold specks that hid between each strand of the brunette's hair, realising he's been staring for too long when he even noticed the tiny details on the side of her face. She tucked the falling locks behind her ear and turned to Soonyoung's direction, making him quickly look back at the canvas that was pure white.

They decided to draft out their competition submission today in the Art Club's clubroom. Solbi had previously completed her part and had to wait for the boy to even start his.

Luckily, she didn't have to wait long because Soonyoung had finally picked up his pencil and tainted the blank sketchbook that he set on his table. Her gaze moved to the upper part of his face, taking note the look in his eyes when he's in the middle of his work. It's filled with determination with a hint of his playful personality mixed in as he briefly smirked when sketching the draft. Solbi noticed how his fingers glide across the page, freely and swiftly creating a piece of art to present.

The pair ended their day once they decided what to work on, promising to meet up at the same place the next day so they could immediately start the project. Soonyoung gave an energetic wave as Solbi walked back to the dorms. Somehow, a smile made way to both faces when they thought about meeting the other tomorrow.

 

"I think this part would look better in a brighter shade of blue."

"But, I kind of like the red dynamic to it. Brings passion to the painting."

It was another afternoon with just the two of them in the Art Club's clubroom. They agreed on giving each other feedback and opinions as they did their work, though sometimes, they disagreed on what their partner thinks. It's not a big deal, as they quickly settled the argument and continued working. It was their first time seeing the other create their masterpiece that didn't contain a diss and somewhere inside them, they were a little too excited to see what they had to offer.

Soonyoung had begun singing when silence ensued. Previously, Solbi would have snapped at him to quiet down, but for some reason, she indulged in listening to the sweet voice her partner had. That was until the sweet ballad switched to a random rock song. "Hey. Can you please choose a more appropriate song? Or at least transition it in a better way?"

"Whoops. Sorry. I can get kind of carried away with the singing when I'm too into drawing," Soonyoung apologised, adding his cheerful grin and laugh. It brought a spark to his gaze as well as a thump to Solbi's heart. "You know, when your cheeks blush, it kind of takes away your cold look. It's cute."

"What gives you the right to compliment me?"

"The fact that we're partners for this competition."

They resumed their works, ignoring the previous situation. However, they still talked about their submissions every so often and took a break with the canned drinks the boy bought. The sun was slowly setting when he yells, "I'm DONE!" She hurries over to inspect his work. "I'm gonna have to do some touch-ups, though. Maybe tomorrow. Can't have you stay here too late and miss dinner."

His gesture makes her laugh. "You're worried I miss dinner or you're worried YOU'RE going to miss dinner? Because if I'm not mistaken, the competition for grabbing a meal at the boys' dorm is more intense." They shared a few chuckles before tidying up. Just like the day before, he happily waved farewell to the girl who had a fast pace going the opposite direction.

 

When Solbi saw Soonyoung in the hallway of the year 3 classes, the first thing she noticed is that the boy was wearing the same uniform from yesterday; an array of colours stuck on the sleeve and it seems that he didn't even wash his fingers properly. Her partner spots her too as he ran to her side in an instant, leaving behind the friends he was chatting with. "Hey, Sol~"

She responded his greeting and muttered, "Your sleeves..."

"Oh, this? Yeah... After dinner yesterday, I was too tired that I didn't get to wash it. And when I woke up, I realised my other uniforms looked worse so, I was forced to wear this," Soonyoung explained. He adds a question about whether they were still meeting that afternoon, to which the girl nodded her answer.

 

The time spent working on the competition submission actually made them grow closer despite being polar opposites. Soonyoung had put a lot of effort into making the girl smile with his dumb, random jokes as well as his nonsense wonderings that caused her to glare multiple times.

"Did you hear about the man who got cooled to absolute zero? He's OK. HAH!"

"And how exactly did you nearly fail Science class?"

In spite of that, she had influenced him to try things that she liked which shocked his classmates when they saw him sitting quietly in his seat with a book in his hand, reading. "I think you should see the nurse, Soonyoung." When they heard his loud laughter in response, they eventually accepted the fact that he was enjoying the book Solbi had recommended.

Solbi, on the other hand, used her time wisely by showing the boy the wonders of literature, particularly, novels. However, she couldn't escape the reality that she had learned to go along with those silly puns, actually letting the ends of her lips to curl upwards when he calls her from across the room just to ask a weird question. Surprisingly, she played the same game.

"Are you high off something?" She questioned when he suddenly began an impromptu dance in the middle of the room.

"No, but listen, Sol. Those who are above the influence, are actually the highest of them all so, you and I are both freaking high," Soonyoung explained in a serious tone, locking eyes with his partner.

She let out a snicker and pulled up a straight face, staring back at the other as she stated, "Then, mind telling me something? Are there more downwards or upwards slopes? It kind of depends on our perspective, but just think about it?" It goes silent before they burst into laughter. Their day would end in smiles until the last day had arrived.

They both sat on the windowsill this time, watching the afternoon sun gleam in their faces just as they leave to enter the club room across the hallway for their meeting. After their club presidents settled a time to send in the submission, everyone parted ways.

Soonyoung managed to pull on Solbi's wrist when she turned to head for the dorms. It was only the two in the corridor yet, the latter worried for anyone spotting them together. "Don't act like you don't know me after this," the boy said with his trademark grin, letting her go as he waved her off again.

 

It was impossible for Solbi to forget him. Rather she partially regrets giving him her phone number as every day, he would send her messages to ask her about her day, whether she saw him wave when they exited the classrooms and even the continuous jokes that she thought she would miss from their afternoon hangouts.

They didn't really meet in person after that. It was hard because they were in rival clubs and the fact that they had no reasons to meet up due to different schedules as well as personalities, made it difficult to have a proper chat without the use of phones and Soonyoung's obsessive need to send a billion emoticons.

But when the school festival is around the corner and the Literature Club and Art Club's president announced that they would be working together again under the principal's orders, the pair unknowingly smiled at one another. It slightly shocked the girl when Junhui suddenly asked why they were being friendly until she realised that it was directed to the Vice Presidents.

 

Solbi and Soonyoung met up in the library on Friday afternoon because neither had any plans, but the former did have to finish up a book report, making the boy follow her lead. She quickly began writing when they took a seat. In front of her, Soonyoung sat with a smile on; which caused her to nudge the reason out of him.

"Nothing, really. I just love the fact that we get to meet again, Sol," he answers and the sound of his nickname for her made her blush after not hearing it for so long.

The talks they had every afternoon had returned, but with Soonyoung asking more personal questions. What her family is like, whether they would come on the open day, what she was going to do during the school festival and a specific question that nearly made her stutter.

"Do you have a dress for Prom Night?"

"Yeah... Chaeyoung forced me to go shopping with her last weekend."

"I bet you'll look beautiful no matter what you wear."

"W.What? We're going off-topic. You still didn't answer me whether I should shorten this paragraph or not."

Maybe it was the chemistry they had because their submission for the auction was swiftly finished a week before the deadline. When they informed Seokmin, he was shocked, though he wasn't even a little suspicious of their act as his mind was muddled with his own submission.

 

It was strange that afterward, Soonyoung didn't send a single text to her. Not even a random sleeping emoticon during the night time. Solbi grew anxious as she had finally accepted the feelings that have been harbouring in her heart. The boy still smiled to her when they made eye contact in the hallways, but other than that, it was pretty silent.

Which is why Solbi was surprised when the Art Club boy runs to her and drags her to the front of the main block on the first day of the school carnival where students had put up booths along the pavement leading to the buildings. "Can you please tell me what it is that you are doing, Soonyoung?"

He turned to her with a smile and continued bringing her one particular booth that made her jaw drop. The booth they stood in front of was something she somewhat participated in making and she knew what was going to happen, at least a part of it.

The words 'TREASURE HUNT' was written in brightly bold letters and clearly, could catch attention from miles away. It was a collaboration project of the entire year 3 students as a way to collect money to win the prize of the Best Year. Simply put, contestants walk around the school and complete tasks to get a prize. Different results at each station equal to different prizes at the end of the hunt. They even set up various categories with assigned colours to keep track; solo hunters get blue, a group of friends wear yellow and....

"Wait. Why is the tag you gave me red?" Solbi asks when Soonyoung comes back from registration. "Is it wrong for me to register us as couple hunters?" The boy remarked, putting on the tag on his wrist and quickly does the same for her.

Even in her flustered state, the Literature Club girl managed to keep up with her partner that was practically sprinting to the first station as they held hands. They're welcomed by a trio of students that were given the duty to present them their mission. The pair easily passed the primary stage that included them solving a puzzle together.

Solbi and Soonyoung passed each portion of the treasure hunt with ease at an incredible speed. The nonsensical quizzes were completed with the latter's wit while the more logical and academic-related tests could be answered by the former. News travels fast among the students as they were titled 'Immortal Duo' at the rate of success they were getting.

"Congratulations on completing the treasure hunt! And because you beat every game, you guys win the grand prize!!" A female student cheers when they reach the finishing line in one of the year 3's classrooms. Solbi was probably too tired as she forgot what they decided the prize be because when she sees the tiny box and envelope, her eyes pop.

 

The sun was turning a deep mix of orange and red when the two decide to hang out at the rooftop where some tranquillity could be found. They quietly sat against the wall, staring off into the distance. Suddenly, Soonyoung shuffles in his seat which made her turn to him. "No, turn around," he says with a push to her head to face the opposite direction.

A pair of hands gently reached over her head and she felt something drop to her neck. It was the necklace they won.

"I knew it would look amazing on you," he mutters under his breath. "By the way, you think we can put this coupon to good use? I heard this restaurant's a perfect place for a first date."

Before she could even mumble a word, he begins to talk over the noise from below. "Sorry for not contacting you lately. I had to do some thinking. Shocking, I know. Kwon Soonyoung actually putting his brain to good use. I was hoping that the time we spent together was meaningful and I wanted to give it a shot which is why I kind of forced you into this competition with me. I wanted to see if you had the same feelings that I did. So, to put it straight, will you go to the Prom Night with me?"

Solbi punches his shoulder before responding with a shy 'Yes, I will,'.

 

Seeing her gracefully walk towards the Art Club clubroom where they agreed to meet, struck an arrow through the boy's heart. The coincidence of them both wearing purple-coloured outfits made them shyly blush. Soonyoung nervously fixed his lavender tie while he eyed the girl before him wearing a long sleeved lilac  [ dress ](http://i.imgur.com/5VI2tdR.jpg) with floral lacing as the top; the necklace they won hung on her neck and made him beam brighter. Solbi somehow had difficulty to look at the man who was garbed in a dark purple suit jacket paired with classic black trousers.

A ding goes through the former's mind when he remembers the item his friend shoved into his pocket right as he was leaving the dorms. "Can I put this on you?" Soonyoung asks, taking out a white carnation and pinning it to her hair (with Solbi's help of course after the first try resulting in poking her head).

They smile at each other, the Art Club student's being wider as he cheerfully yells, "To Prom, we go!" which earns a slap to his arm by the other.

Walking in the hall made Solbi feel rather edgy as she worried for the reactions people would give when they see an Art Club member and Literature Club member getting along. However, her anxiousness slowly faded when not a single person seemed to point them out or question it. As the night goes on and they had their meal, soft instrumental plays over the speakers as students gradually fill the centre of the hall to dance with their partner.

 

"Come on, waltz with me, Sol~" her partner chimed. "I can't dance, Kwon Soonyoung. I only _write_ how people dance."

"It shouldn't be too hard if you understand what you write. Let's go. You're lucky to have a previous dancer as your partner."

"Previous? What made you stop?"

"My mom who keeps haunting me about my grades even though she's the one insisting I enter Martial Arts, Modern Dance, Art, Piano lessons and other time-consuming talents. She can't seem to accept the fact that her son doesn't have amazing academic results despite having great talents and a handsome face to go with everything."

She holds back a chuckle and he asks what was funny. "Since when were you so narcissistic about that face." By that time, they had made their way towards the crowd and Soonyoung had held onto Solbi's hand, gently guiding her through the steps. When he noticed that she was too preoccupied about the movements, he pushed her chin up. "Hey. Don't worry. I'm leading so, keep your eyes up to mine, Sol."

To further ease the girl's tense attitude, he mentions a random thought that popped in his mind, "You know, they should have awards for this prom. That way, someone can announce 'the award for best neckwear goes to... huh, would you look at that? We have a tie!'"

"You did not just tell me a joke when we're supposed to be slow dancing. Charming date you are," Solbi pleaded; nevertheless, the giggle she makes encourages her partner to resume his storm of puns.

"So, what did baby corn say to mama corn? 'Where's popcorn?' Ow. Was my joke too corny for you?" Soonyoung adds, teasing her more when she hits his shoulder in annoyance.

The song reaches its climax when he grins wide and says in the utmost cheerful way, "What do you call a snobbish criminal going down the stairs?"

"Don't."

"A condescending con descending."

"I hate you."

"And I want you to be my girlfriend, Solbi. Someone's gotta tell the truth here."

. . .

"Well, I lied. I like you too, Soonyoung."

 

"You know what would be fun?" Soonyoung asks while he rests his head against his girlfriend's shoulder. It's been two weeks since the school festival and on a peaceful Thursday afternoon, the pair decided to have a mini date at the school's rooftop as it was empty.

Solbi answers instantly as if she had read his mind, "Telling the club members about our relationship that they haven't noticed yet in the best way possible? If so, let's have some fun." They smirk at each other and begin their brainstorming.

 

The next Monday, the hallways were silent during club activities. In the Literature Club and Art Club rooms, the club members stared blankly at the magazine laid out in front of them, jaw dropping when they see the year 3 pair's submission which they seemed awfully eager about when volunteering to send in their works.

On page 11, the slot usually reserved for the Art Club, a mixed media masterpiece was presented. It was a silhouette of two people facing one another with their foreheads gently touching. The left side had a boy's features drawn out with multiple colours as his background; different hues of various watercolours were used to display the vast and wild imagination the male had. The right side had a girl with long hair smiling back at her partner; her surroundings were the complete opposite to him as black scribbles of words covered the empty spaces. Each word seemed to be a compliment to the girl as you could see the term 'Beautiful', 'Majestic', 'Cute Flushed Cheeks', 'My Polar Opposite', 'Mature', 'Smart', 'Talented', 'Adorable', 'Nerd', 'Funny' and many more loving vocabulary that were a surprise for the creator to come up with.

Below the painting, only the title was written without including the pen name. "Hoshi's Soul."

On page 12, where the Literature Club have their writings displayed, a neatly written paragraph filled the sheet.

_ Most people think of constellations when you mention this word. Others may refer to a certain celebrity they admire. But, for me, when I hear the word 'Star', I can only imagine what kind of person that Star is that they are able to brighten up my life despite being surrounded by a cloud of darkness. My star is bright because of the wide smile he always has whenever he walks around or is chatting with friends. The shine increases whenever he laughs and sometimes it blinds me to see it. Nevertheless, I can't keep my eyes off that star even if my life depended on it. My star is my complete opposite. While I'm quietly sitting by the windowsill, he'll be running around or dancing nearby to release all the energy he stored inside his body. He easily talks with random people whereas I shy away from strangers unless I have a good enough reason to speak with them. My star has a lot of talents. It's too many to list down because even he forgot it. I kind of like his childishness as it counters with my cold appearance. It still surprises me that such a star ended up being mine. This dorky, annoying, handsome, cheerful and funny star is all that I needed to radiate light in the shadowy life of mine. _

At the bottom of the page, "Soul's Star" was signed as the title.

 

The five members of each club raised their gaze to look at the creators; Soonyoung ignored their stares by whistling as if nothing was wrong and Solbi had pretended to read her book by the window as always. The students rushed out, stumbling at the hallway when they come into contact with the rival club that had the same shocked expression on their faces.

"D.D.Did you guys know???"

"NO?!?!"

"What just happened, then?"

"Care to explain to us as well?"

 

Soonyoung swiftly held onto Solbi's hand, swinging it happily as they walked down the hallway, wanting to avoid the current situation because that's the fun of it in the first place. "I'm hungry. Let's get some snacks, Sol~" She nods at her boyfriend and they make their way to the canteen, purposely ignoring the glares from their fellow club members.


	6. Gardening aka Dance Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures with the Dance Club members; Chan, Myungho and the rest.

Swift gestures that make the wind whistle, their clothes rustle and sneakers squeak against the pavement; a beat softly playing on one of the students’ phone and the wide grins each of the members displayed as they rhythmically moved into different positions. The sun was glaring over the garden, but it didn’t faze the energy the young ones had to let out their passion that could have been halted at any given time by a certain old person. The song comes to an end and the five bodies attempted standing to face one another, deeply inhaling the fresh air to calm themselves.

“You’ve been improving, Chan. I’m starting to get worried one day you’ll be teaching me instead of the other way around,” Jonghyun, the Dance Club’s president, mentions with a chuckle after stabilising his breaths. “Thanks, hyung. Learning from the best always brings amazing results. But, I’ll never get to your level. I’m still years away from that,” the youngest modestly replies.

Myungho and Yugyeom playfully slap the first year’s shoulders at the corny lines, trying to get on their leader’s good side; Jongup, the vice-president watched the scene unfold as he sipped from the water bottle they prepared for their club activities. They were a tight-knit group and their love for dancing constantly allowed their friendship bond to grow stronger. Sure, the principal disagrees with the idea of a club for dancing to hip-hop or funk music styles (breakdancing and the like), but that didn’t stop the adolescent boys from going against her orders.

Except when days like today, they get caught from said woman who apparently enjoyed patrolling the school during the afternoons. “BOYS! Just yesterday, I complained about the dancing and here you are again!” The booming female voice calls out from the direction of the building in which she stood when she noticed them in the act of defying her previous command.

“Run,” Jonghyun and Jongup said in unison to their juniors who were accustomed to such situations and were already sprinting in the opposite way, ignoring the cries of the principal who told them to stop. The five students split up to stall her catching them, but alas one had to become the sacrifice to her lengthy speeches and today, it was the vice president.

They could have just stayed put, though, after countless times of her catching them and lecturing about what SHE wanted, they grew tired of it and rebelled by running away which proved to be successful in the beginning; however, the principal anticipated such and thus wore long pants to school in order for her to seize the club members.

Her speeches were the same every time and usually, the seniors would make sure their juniors didn’t have to go through it, especially this being their last year, they wanted to be the best upperclassmen to the three. She would start by saying how much she detested the Dance Club and had punished the previous years’ decision by turning them into the Gardening Club that was to tend to the flora around the school, assisting the school’s caretaker.

The principal would then ramble how it’s not like she hated the students, but she wasn’t interested in her school having a club that was dedicated to dancing to such ear-wrecking music. Groups like the Music Club and Theatre Club were approved because they retained the sophisticated image of SVT High as an elite boarding school. The Dance Club to her, however, was a disgrace to their reputation.

When it was over, the other members would appear from behind the pillars they hid behind during her speech or like Chan and Myungho, would return after expressing their feelings to other friends. Sometimes, her words hurt them emotionally and they have thought of disbanding in the middle of their depressed state, though the passion they had forced them to carry on no matter the outcome.

 

Chan, Myungho, Yugyeom, Jongup and Jonghyun always knew that every day was just another step for them to improve in their dancing and to prove to the principal that breakdancing isn’t all that bad.

So, when the annual school festival comes around, the club members grew excited with ideas to really bring out their talents amidst the craze of events. They spent the following two weeks preparing and practicing a choreography they would perform as a surprise during the empty slots at the hall.

And just to make sure everything would run smoothly; their leader had explained their plan to the student council’s president during one of the breaks and the beaming smile Seungcheol presented with a nod of approval made the students more joyful as they could finally show their friends and teachers how fantastic their club is. (and hopefully, bring in some new members in the upcoming year)

Stealthily moving to the soft beats that rung through the Bluetooth speakers, the students practiced wherever and whenever they could; ranging from foot tapping in class to dancing openly with a sprinkler in hand in the garden. Once the sports events were over and the carnival open day was only a day away, Jonghyun took the liberty of gathering everyone together in the garden to give a short inspirational talk to further increase their energy and confidence to face the final hurdle of their arrangements.

It did more than what was planned. In fact, their connection only grew closer and it was as though the five friends were like brothers (only from different households that held various statuses in society). They went to sleep late that Wednesday with a mix of anxiety and enthusiasm enveloping their souls.

 

The Dance Club members stood behind the stage, warming up their bodies one final time as the student council representatives at the hall were preparing their music set. “Ready?” Jonghyun asks, looking towards the eager Chan.

He beams ever so colourfully and gives a positive gesture. “Let’s set fire to the stage, hyung.”

 

The air was cold and made the two bodies shiver as they wrapped their jackets around themselves tighter than before; yet, in their hands was a stick of vanilla and chocolate ice-cream bought at the school store prior to its closing. It was two in the morning and you would’ve thought that by now, Myungho and Chan would get caught by the dorm head for sneaking out of their rooms to chill at the field’s bleachers.

But, previous experiences of doing so made the young boys an expertise in such circumstances.

Why they were out in the chilly surroundings, was due to the overflowing euphoria the two still had after the school carnival that kept their eyes wide open and the only way to solve it was a ‘refreshing’ ice-cream paired with the comfort of a friend.

“I still can’t believe we got amazing feedback this afternoon. That was the best first performance we’ve ever done. Pinch me and tell me I’m dreaming because it seems so unreal,” Chan spoke up.

Myungho laughed at his underclassman. “I will if you pinch me too. It’s unbelievable that it’s all over.”

The surprise event the Dance Club prepared at the hall was a success and despite getting chased and scolded by the principal when it was over, it was all worth it because they became the talk of the student body. The topic of their dancing was the main part of every student’s chattering throughout the day and being greeted by the guys in the dorm made the grins they had grown wider.

Jonghyun, Jongup, Yugyeom, Myungho and Chan were showered with compliments about how underrated they were and how people were willing to protest against the principal in order for them to sustain the club. It was pure happiness that day, making them nearly forget about the Prom Night soon to happen and caused the seniors to panic for a moment.

However, the Chinese member and the youngest were at ease as they took their time in the twilight, knowing that as long as they made it to the dorm in time, they could catch up on sleep and sneak a few naps before the event started in the evening.

Though for now, the only thing on their minds was the development of the Gardening - no, the Dance Club.


	7. Adore U Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special event at SVT High

It was that time of the year again in SVT High; the day when students experience millions of feelings within 24 hours. It was merely an unofficial special event that the student council arranged due to the discontent feeling of students because the principal forbade Valentine’s and White Day to be celebrated in the school; otherwise known as Adore U Day.

Despite its main purpose was to serve as a day students show their adoration for friends and teachers, a high number used it as an excuse to confess to their crush or for couples to show their affection for each other. However, there was still the majority, especially those without love, that give out presents and show appreciation to friends.

During breaks, the hallways were swarmed with students hurrying their attempts to give out chocolate, candies and random desserts that they prepared in the dorm’s kitchen. The afternoon was just as hectic with most club activities being canceled, everyone was on the search for a certain someone on their mind or was in waiting.

 

In the Art Club’s room, there were two third-year students sitting on the windowsill, something that’s been a habit of the couple ever since they first hung out together. As Solbi had her eyes glued to her current novel, her boyfriend suddenly holds out a small paper bag in front of her, awaiting a response. “What?”

Soonyoung grins at her puzzled expression. “I knew you wouldn’t make me one so, I thought ‘Fck gender roles’ and made you one instead. Don’t worry, I didn’t make this alone so, it’s probably not that bad.”

She stares at him for a moment, putting the novel on her lap as her hands reach out to the item. Peering inside, Solbi realized that he had made her lemon tarts, one of her favourite desserts.

“This is the one you liked, right? I vaguely remembered from our date at that café and since we ordered other things as well, I got confused. But then, I remembered you didn’t like the overly sweet type of desserts so, strawberry shortcake was out of the list. Also, you’re allergic to nuts which meant a typical carrot cake would be unconsumable. Then, you mentioned really hating-”

By bluntly accepting the gift, she earned the chance to shock Soonyoung in her own way; a chaste peck on his cheek with a gentle whisper of ‘Thank you’ in the midst of his chattering. He pauses for a moment, taking in what happened.

Instantly, Soonyoung turns to his girlfriend and gives her a long bear hug in return, knowing that gesture must’ve taken a lot of courage because Solbi was rarely the type to show affection physically and whenever she did, her face would redden and she began to seem flustered. It was Soonyoung’s favourite sight and always made him giggle.

 

In one of the library’s study room, Jeonghan and Jisoo sat facing each other with smiles plastered on their lips. The quiet time spent together was a perfect date for them as they sneakily ate pieces of chocolate the former prepared. The thrill of being caught eating in the library as well as being caught as a couple made the date just as exciting as any normal date.

 

Another fourth-year student was quite excited about Adore U Day, especially when he was in charge of the event as the student council president. His entire day was sprouting with happiness as it started off with finding a tin of candies in his desk inside the student council office. When Seungcheol passed by the only suspect who knew his low-key love for meringue kisses, he made his gratitude for it obvious by showing off his eating it in front of the Literature Club’s secretary, making the other blush uncontrollably.

 

Yoori nervously stood outside the library, constantly glancing towards the trees at the back, a place someone frequently stayed during the afternoon. She had a small box of truffles she had made prior to the day and was only thinking of giving it to that someone. “Just go. I’m the one nervous seeing you stand here,” Seungkwan states with a gentle push on her back, making her move forward.

At that moment, two other female students came along with grins on their faces as they presented her target a bag of candies. He confusedly accepts them, even asking what it was for as he had no idea that it was Adore U Day to which the girls responded that it was merely a sign of gratitude.

Once they left, Hansol raised his gaze, meeting with Yoori who was staring from her frozen position. “Oh. Yoori. What are you doing here?”

His question flustered her and all she could do was hurriedly shove the box to him, hiding her confession back inside her heart and ran away towards the dorms. Seungkwan watched Yoori disappear with a sigh, looking back at Hansol and mentioning how blunt the idiot could be that he didn’t realise the maiden-in-love. Of course, the so-called Genius boy was still puzzled as he asked what his best friend meant by that.

 

Sitting on the bleachers, was a trio who recently became closer and were currently bonding over how single they were as Jun, Myungho and Chan had only received a bag of cookies made by some girls in the school who had given them out to everyone to ensure nobody felt left out. Where they sat was the perfect place to view confession, heartbreaks and students in love; probably making them puke a number of times at the corniness some people had.

 

“Eunhee!” A deep voice called out to the girl who was sauntering towards the library. “Oh. What’s wrong, Minsoo-sunbae?” She asks after stopping her tracks and turning to the direction of the student. He fumbled with his fingers for a bit before taking out a tiny tin. “Nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to give you this for Adore U Day.” Eunhee questions the reason for it, knowing that their club never arranged anything related to this day so, why would the club president hand this item to her?

“Well, I really like you, Eunhee. Would you be my girlfriend?” He blurts out with a passionate gaze towards her. “I’m sorry, sunbae. I’m not really interested in a relationship at the moment. I’m sorry.”

Minsoo chuckles at the quick rejection to his confession. “Then, can you at least accept these chocolates? I made it for you so, I don’t know who else to give it to. If you’re uncomfortable with the fact that I made it to confess, just think of it as a gratitude chocolate from a senior to his precious junior instead.” He smiles sweetly at the girl who gladly accepted the tin as they parted ways.

 

Far from the library, two club presidents meet at the rooftop, leaning against a wall as they appreciated the presence of the other beside them. “Don’t you have something for me?” Seokmin boldly asks without hesitation.

“Meaning?” Chaeyoung tilts her head in confusion. “Wow. You really forgot. And I thought Eunhee was actually lying. What day is it today?”

Her mind spends a few seconds ticking, remembering the date, about the girls in the dorm busying in the kitchen and how many students were holding boxes or bags with a heart icon on top. Her eyes grew wide and she stuttered a response to her boyfriend who had his eyebrow raised in expectation. “I messed up. I’m sorry. I completely forgot that we’re in a relationship when I saw everyone making desserts in the dorm. It slipped my mind especially because I have to send in a submission this week along with a group assignment. Sorry, Seokmin…”

The boy sighs, slouching in his seat. “As punishment for forgetting our first Adore U Day together, you can’t complain when I do this,” he states and before she could question what it was, his lips were pressed to her cheek, causing it to turn a deep red in mere seconds. Seokmin smirks at her reaction and had to endure Chaeyoung’s slaps to his arm when she couldn’t build any proper sentences.

 

With a heart filled with expectation and the ends of his lips turning up, Mingyu walked joyfully towards the Literature Club’s room. Ever since his feelings became clear to himself, he was overly excited waiting for the Adore U Day. Accompanied by a friend who had a girlfriend, he had even made some muffins for the senior.

However, opening the door to see a depressed-looking Wonwoo was not part of the plan. The latter was sitting at his desk that was situated near the window and blankly stared out as he absentmindedly twirled a pen between his fingers. “Hyung?” Mingyu calls out and upon earning no response, he steps closer while pulling out a stool to sit beside the other.

“I’m glad Valentines’ Day and White Day don’t exist in this school, but why did the student council have to make this dumb Adore U Day? It causes nothing but, heartache,” Wonwoo speaks up, noting that the junior decided to listen to his problems. “As more time passes, the more people avoid me. Those girls from Prom Night only spoke to me because you were there. Now, they can’t even pass me by the hallway without shifting far away as if I had a bubble surrounding me. Forget the ones who were given the duty to hand out cookies to everyone. They didn’t even give mine face to face, just placing it on my desk. Why can’t they accept me as easily as the other members? Why do they still have such a negative image on me? Sometimes, I don’t get it, Mingyu, and I’m too tired to do anything about it.”

There was a short moment of silence in the room when they could only hear the excitement of others outside. Mingyu gazed at the senior whose eyes were fixated to the window. He attempted to gather some words of encouragement, only managing to comfort Wonwoo with advice he once got from Jeonghan.

“Well, at times, we can never really be able to please everyone and we just have to accept that our differences keep certain people close and others far away. Don’t worry about the ones in the distance when the ones next to you have been looking at you all this time. Some people need more time to accept it compared to others. Always remember that you have this club and us caring you,” Mingyu softly says.

He stands up, smiling at his senior while placing the dessert onto his desk. “I made that for you, not anyone else because I adore you, Wonwoo-hyung.” It wasn’t the confession he was planning for, but at the moment, the latter needed comfort from a friend, not from someone who deeply loves him. “Thanks, Mingyu. I adore you as well.”

Just before the second-year student left the clubroom, the door slams open, revealing the club’s members entering one by one. “Sorry we’re late, Wonwoo-oppa. Had to deal with an annoying person just now,” Chaeyoung announces as she immediately took a seat on the windowsill.  “You guys-”

“Are the best because we made your favourite banana muffins!” Seungkwan exclaimed while holding up a white box.

“Stop sitting alone here every year, Won. Some of us may be in a relationship, but we never forget the close friends who deserve to be cherished on such a lovely day,” Jisoo grins, sitting beside the third-year student.

“And it’s a good excuse to avoid any whiny boyfriends,” Solbi mumbles, joining Chaeyoung. Mingyu beams at the friendly sight in front of him, glad to see Wonwoo’s expression brightening compared to when he first entered. At that moment, a small figure appears next to him.

“We sort of eavesdropped just now. Thanks for cheering him up. He always does this and the club now has a habit of spoiling him during his anxiety moments. Nice to know we have more people to give him attention and muffins. That’s why you asked me what his favourite sweet was, right?” Jihoon mutters, watching the group laugh at how Seungkwan nearly tripped over a stool and panicked while balancing the box.

As the other Art Club members, as well as Myungho and Chan, enter with beaming looks, Wonwoo realised that this year’s Adore U Day was proving to be more beautiful than the last.


	8. Junhui's Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the Art Club member/Chinese transfer third-year student.

No, Junhui isn’t lonely. Not at all.

He’s definitely not jealous as he scans the clubroom, only seeing couples and loving aura all around him. He’s totally not fuming when he watches Seokmin and Chaeyoung childishly argue.

Junhui’s certainly not envious seeing Jeonghan with Jisoo and Soonyoung with Solbi, displaying subtle gestures of affection. Who said he minds looking at his club member, Mingyu crushing on Wonwoo? Not jealous. Not salty. Not sour. Not bitter either.

Even spotting Jihoon attempt to hide his relationship with Seungcheol who sneakily opened the door wasn’t getting on his nerves. Nope, not at all. Who cares about Seungkwan being the wingman to Yoori and Hansol. Everything was perfectly fi-

 

Junhui broke. “I fcking hate all this love in the air! Damn you couples!” He shouts out in anger and stomped out of the room, leaving the students inside to watch him with confusion. Ever since the reveal of couples and how he caught on to the budding relationships that are bound to sprout sooner or later, the Chinese boy has been getting depressed and he absolutely hates feeling so.

The fact that he couldn’t think of anything to submit for next week’s school magazine wasn’t helping either. He’s been on a horrible artist’s block since the last submission he sent in that wasn’t so great either. That was probably because of how he used to draw with diss in mind so, the pieces end up amazing.

Now, without much inspiration, Junhui’s mind was empty. He felt bad making a diss after calling a peace treaty but, he also needed some kind of material to work with for him to produce a worthy enough art creation.

 

Knowing that no ideas would magically appear if he stayed in the dorms or clubroom, Junhui took the Friday afternoon off of any type of activity. He decided that roaming around the school ought to give him some kind of inspiration. Probably. He began his stroll after lunch and went from the canteen to the library, dorm, main building (through every floor), the hall and lastly, dropping by the field.

The third-year student notices a group of girls playing a sport and he settles for resting on the bleachers in the meantime. It felt like forever since the last time Junhui’s spent time outdoors for a lengthy period. Usually, he would travel from the dorm to the classroom, then the canteen, clubroom, and back at the dorms; the library sometimes if he had a group project.

Him not joining any sports club didn’t help his physical attributes. He wanted to join Martial Arts, but his grades states otherwise and he had to focus more on improving his understanding of the Korean Language as preparation for examinations.

There was a gentle breeze that tickled his cheeks and the ends of his lips slightly rose, finally feeling peaceful and relaxed.

 

The tranquillity disappeared when he groaned at the sharp pain in the side of his head. The lacrosse ball had hit pretty hard as he felt a small blankness in his mind. From afar, he noticed people staring with worried faces, making him a bit embarrassed at the sudden attention. “Are you okay?”

The person in front of him asked. It was kind of obvious, but he assured them that he was perfectly fine anyway. There was a sense of sympathy in her voice as she made sure he was actually fine. As more people gathered, the girl sprint off and Junhui could only imagine that she was trying to attempt a hit and run. Though he was caught by surprise when the same girl came back running with a towel in one hand and a bagful of ice in the other.

She sat down in front of the Art Club member, carefully wrapping the ice in the cloth as some students tell him to head to the infirmary later. “It doesn’t matter if it’s serious or not but, here. Use this as a precaution,” she was about to put it where the ball had struck when she realised that he should hold it instead as he knew where the pain was exactly.

Junhui sat for a moment as she apologised for the umpteenth time and he finally noticed why she was familiar; it was a girl from the Yellow Team during the school festival. Though, did he not notice how adorable she was before? Especially with the sun shining behind her, she looked like a fairy. The teacher gestures for her to accompany him to the infirmary. “No, it’s fine. I can go there myself.”

“B-But, I should at least bring you there and explain it to the nurse. This is my fault in the first place.” After multiple attempts to refuse, Junhui ends up being dragged by the girl. As promised, she informs the nurse and takes a seat beside him. “You’re part of the Art Club, right? I remember seeing you with Soonyoung before. Also, I’m really sorry for hitting you. I promise to make it up to you, whatever way possible. Just say it and it’s done. I can’t stand feeling at fault for something until I repay you some way,” she quickly mentions with an aura of determination in her eyes.

Junhui remained speechless as he stared at her while still holding onto the towel. She smiles brightly and takes a glance at the clock on the infirmary wall. “Shoot. I’m on clean-up duty today. Sorry, but I gotta head back first. I’m Jung Yerin, by the way. Third-year, class 1. I’ll definitely repay you later and you can keep the towel first while you recover. See you!” Yerin shouts while running out of the room.

The nurse chuckles, telling Junhui how she’s a very energetic child and frequently drops by for the usual cuts from lacrosse practice or simply to keep the lady company when there’s no one around. He looks back at the doorway, grinning at the charm he had and immediately, an artwork idea pops into his mind. He found his muse.

 

The next Monday afternoon, Soonyoung opens up the school magazine while leaning against his chair in the Art Club’s room. “Oh. Junhui made this?” was the first question that came to mind when he flips to the art-literature submission pages.

Instead of the typical comics, the Chinese male would make for disses, he submitted a beautiful pastel drawing that his fellow club members haven’t seen created by the boy in a while, not counting the competition and auction time.

The page signed with ‘Jun’ on the bottom oddly, had a romantic feel to it. The background was a mixture of brown, green, yellow and orange to depict the sun setting on their school’s field. The majestic landscape was completed with a sole silhouette that appeared to have feminine features. There was a shining aura around the girl and Soonyoung could only wonder who his friend had drawn, going detective mode when he noticed the lacrosse stick being held by the girl.

Junhui’s eyes scanned the field when he arrived from behind the bleachers. He heard from a friend that the person he was looking for, likes to hang around this area in the afternoon. A call from behind nearly made him jump and there, Yerin stood with a beaming expression.

“Hey! You feeling better?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. After you left, the nurse checked it out and I was all clear. Here, thanks for the towel,” the boy replies, handing the newly washed cloth. “Did you wash it? You didn’t have to, you know? I’m the one at fault. So, did you think about how I should repay you yet?” Yerin asks continuously with a chuckle.

Stepping closer, Junhui leaned to ease her head from tilting upwards. He could see the tint of pink that appeared when she was flustered by the distance he was in. Junhui smirks. “Since it wasn’t fair you just gave me ice on our first meeting, how about we grab a drink together?” With her positive response, the boy was officially, surely and definitely, not jealous of his friends anymore.


	9. Hansol x Yoori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl's quest to be closer with her crush, the blunt kid.

How does one like and interact with a blunt and clueless person that makes you nervous whenever you failed to hold a conversation? If you know the answer, please tell Yoori because she is tired and depressed at the fact that her efforts to become closer with Hansol appear to result in nothing.

“There are four rules you need to follow. Number one, initiate the conversation. Two, be curious. Three, be honest. Lastly, always think IDGAF.” That was the advice Seungkwan gave when he caught her off-guard by saying he knew she likes his friend and that he would help her. It was shocking at the time, but Yoori accepted his help, but to this day, she still couldn’t talk to the ‘genius’ without the presence of the Literature Club member.

She was quite the extrovert, able to befriend both guys and girls despite being known as an Art Club member. Though the thought of talking to someone she had a crush on made her turn the complete opposite around him.

It was quite difficult at first since they were in different classes and that Yoori could only hang out with the duo after school, as her club’s activities usually involved individual work aka scattering around the school. Hansol eventually grew friendlier through the meetings they had under the tree behind the library. She felt a sense of accomplishment when the boy had greeted her and Seungkwan one day, not wearing headphones or listening to music.

But, that was just about it. The conversation still centered around the best friends with it seeming like she was a third-wheeler. And by the end of the year, she decided the school trip was going to be an opportunity to grow closer.

From sitting near Hansol and Seungkwan on the bus to pitching a tent near his group’s (with the latter’s wingman abilities, of course), Yoori put out effort to frequently talk with her crush. Her friends found it cute and slightly pitied her when they realised how blunt he was to her more-than-obvious actions.

On the second day, Yoori was given clean-up duty with her friend, Kyulkyung, and she was separated from the duo as they helped with dinner preparations. As she bent down to pick up some trash near her tent, she hears voices from nearby.

“Who does she think she is? She’s practically wagging her tail to those guys just because she’s in the same club as them.”

“She probably entered the Art Club, thinking the seniors would like her. Her artwork isn’t even that good.”

Her friend noticed the situation and tried dragging her away, but then her name comes up and the gossiping girls clearly wanted her to hear it as they looked at her in eye, glaring. “I heard Yoori forced Hansol to dance with her on Prom Night.”

“Can’t she take a hint when she’s being annoying? I felt like puking at the attention whore clinging to him this whole trip. Poor Hansol. He should hang out with us instead.”

“Yoori’s totally not worthy of being around the seniors either. Especially, our dear Mingyu-oppa…”

Yoori stood still with her head down as her friend yelled at them to shut up and take back the insults they made. “We’re only telling the truth.” Usually, she would be the type to stand up for herself, fighting back with disses that she learned from the magazine submissions but, the insecure side of her took over for the first time. “I do annoy the guys, don’t I?” She mumbled to herself.

From afar she saw Hansol talking with Seungkwan with a smile on his face and she wondered if he ever had to fake it when she was around. Before Kyulkyung could react, Yoori ran off. “W-Wait Yoori!!”

She wasn’t sure where she could hide. It was a camping ground, for fuck’s sake. But, she kept running until she found a playground that was probably on the other side of the area her school-mates were at. As the sky darkened, she quickly found shelter to calm herself down until she was ready to head back.

Hansol and Seungkwan walked back to their tent, forgetting to bring some of their belongings when they noticed Yoori’s friend in a panic, alone. She sees the two and immediately runs up to them, muttering incoherent words while mixing in her native language, Chinese, in the midst of her shock. “Calm down, Kyulkyung. What’s wrong? Speak slower,” Seungkwan softly instructs.

“It’s Yoori. She ran off and has been gone for more than half an hour and I’m getting worried.”

“Do you know why she ran off?” Hansol asks, worry changing his tone. Kyulkyung explains how some girls insulted her and she probably took it to heart instead of brushing it off like her usual self so, she’s escaped. She wanted to follow, but she was unsure at the time whether to get mad at the girls or chase after her friend. “Where are those girls?”

The sharpness in the boy’s voice shocked his best friend and the girl who quickly pointed out the trio of students who were near the tent next to theirs. “Are you the ones who insulted Yoori?”

“Oh. Hansol-ah. What are you talking about? We were just telling her the truth that you hate her and found her annoying,” one of them said, pretending to act sweet around the ‘genius’. He walks closer, glaring at the girls who’s faces turned scared. “When the fck did I say that? If anything, you are the annoying ones,” Hansol spat before running off as rain droplets began to fall.

Seungkwan glared at the trio. “I would say more, but Hansol’s said it all. You girls better apologise to Yoori when we find her or the entire school will find out and your precious ‘Mingyu-oppa’ won’t even think of glancing at you. Not that he does now anyway. And who are you to call him ‘oppa’? Don’t get too carried away since your dad has a high status because, at the end of the day, you’re nothing without your parents’ help.”

The girls freeze in place, helpless when they remember how the Jeju boy has more power compared to them. He gestures to Kyulkyung for them to leave just as the rain grew harsher. Thunder crackles in the sky and the students have gone for shelter where their teachers were.

“Yoori! Where are you? YOORI!” The desperate calls of her name made the first-year’s head rise from between her arms. Was she dreaming or did that voice seem familiar? A head pops up at the end of the pipe and she’s shell-shocked.

“There you are. I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” Hansol says in relief, entering the large pipe, gesturing her to scoot over. She notices the wetness of his hair and clothes. “Why are you wet? Did you run through the rain looking for me?” She mutters in confusion and worry.

“Isn’t that obvious?” He responds with a chuckle and it goes silent as the only thing the two could hear was the sound of raining dropping on the pipes and the occasional thunderstorm booming. “Guess I really do annoy you,” Yoori mumbles quietly.

“What makes you think that?” His question caught her off guard as she thought he didn’t hear it over the noise of nature. She starts with a depressed sigh. “I keep butting in on you and Seungkwan and even now, I’m troubling you to have to come find me. I’m clearly annoying to you.”

There was a moment of quietness and Yoori was about to continue when she suddenly felt Hansol’s hand on her head, gently patting it. She questions his gesture without turning to him, facing the other side.

“Why would I find that annoying? You shouldn’t listen to what others think. I thought you were strong enough to know that? What happened to my friend who was known for standing up when there’s been a misunderstanding about her? The Yoori I know is a sweet girl who loves to talk and doesn’t show her weaknesses. I sincerely like your presence when I hang out with Seungkwan because really, being surrounded by just guys can be pretty boring.

You’re not troubling me at all, Yoori, and neither are you like that to the Art Club hyungs. I’m the awkward bean who doesn’t know how to converse with girls. Don’t put yourself at fault. I’m the one sorry here. Sorry that things get awkward because I can’t hold a conversation with you but, I think I’ve gotten better since you approached me. You’re honestly the first girl this year to talk to me without calling me by the ‘First Place Genius’ title and comfortably chat about the random things in life. You’re a precious friend of mine, Yoori.”

Hansol ends his comforting speech, hand still on her head as they watch the water dripping on the pipe’s edge. “Thank you, Hansol. I’m feeling better now,” Yoori states, grinning back at the warming smile he gave.

“We should probably head back now before Seungkwan panics and tells the teachers to start a search squad,” Hansol laughs and she nods in response. At the sight of his trusting back that turned, ready to run out and into the rain, Yoori decides to go for it.

“I really like you, Hansol!” Right at that moment, mother nature sounds a crackling thunder to block her confession. The boy turns around in confusion. “Did you say something?”

She smiles to herself. “Nothing, really. Just, you’re a precious friend of mine too, Hansol.”

The two speedily ran to the roofed area where other students had gathered after the teacher announced that they would be moving to the cabins as it’s too risky to camp in the tents tonight. They could faintly hear a known voice from afar and instantly, the boy comes hurriedly to them while shouting in panic, “Are you guys okay? Oh, my god, you’re soaking wet! Go inside and change quickly before you catch a cold! Or more importantly, before you spread the illness to me!”

They chuckled at Seungkwan’s over-reacting expressions, yet followed his orders by walking into their assigned cabins. Yoori gave a thanking smile to Hansol as she’s brought away by Kyulkyung who was previously waiting with the Literature Club member. Right as they were to enter their room, the trio of girls came over and apologised, to which she forgave them and went in to clean up.

It was late in the night when Yoori walks out alone, in search of a canned drink from the vending machine nearby. “Oh, you’re here too,” she exclaims at the sight of Seungkwan.

They toast to a can of iced tea and sipped on their drinks in silence. “I forgot to thank you. Kyulkyung told me that you and Hansol snapped at those girls.”

Seungkwan chuckles, “No problem. They deserved it.”

“And you know, Kwan… I confessed to Hansol earlier.” He turns to her with a shocked expression which she laughs at, drinking her tea before explaining.

“But, the thunder interrupted me so, he didn’t hear it. Though, talking with him really got me thinking. The reason I get nervous talking to him was because I got scared. Scared of rejection. And doing that just now, made me decide that the failed confession will serve as a stepping stone to be closer with him and learn to be braver. Maybe when the chance comes in the future, I won’t be afraid of the result anymore,” Yoori states in a calming tone. Once they finished their beverages, they bid farewell and Seungkwan goes back to his room.

He shared the cabin with Hansol and a couple of other friends who he noticed hasn’t returned from their shower yet or were probably hanging out in someone else’s room. As he plopped his body to the comfort of the bed, his best friend calls out to him and when he looks up, Hansol’s staring at him straight in the eyes that was a sign that there was some serious talk about to happen. “What’s up?”

“Seungkwan. What do I do? I think Yoori confessed to me earlier.”


	10. Seungkwan's Theatre Club Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the youngest member of the Literature Club even do at the Theatre Club's room?

“Alright. So that settles today’s meeting. Jihoon’s volunteering for next week’s school magazine submission and we’re meeting up this Saturday for our monthly lunch together with the teacher at the café outside,” Chaeyoung summarises to the Literature Club members that sat at the round table. They begin to stand up and head to their own desks when the youngest makes a beeline for the door.

“Careful out there or the seniors will blame me for your injuries again!” Jihoon yells out to the cheerful first-year who quickly replied that he wasn’t THAT clumsy. “No use nagging at him, Hoon. The kid never listens to you, anyway,” Wonwoo mutters and swiftly dodged the pillow tossed in annoyance by the shorter male.

Another afternoon began where the club members would either continue individual works or take a nap within the silent, comfy vibe.

All except the first year, youngest of the Literature Club, drama-loving, talkative child, Jeju boy named Boo Seungkwan. He was far from the designated room and running towards a different clubroom where he knew he could visit for inspiration and advice; the Theatre Club.

“Namjoo-noona! I’m here~” He calls out as he opened the door to reveal a group of ten students gathered in the center, sheets of A4 paper in hand and gestures being made according to their corresponding character. Their faces light up at the sight of the club’s precious non-member junior.

“Here for inspiration or advice?” Youngjae, a third year, asks with a laugh. A girl older than a year by him greets the boy who already took a seat near the back of the club room. “Both, actually. So, don’t mind me and continue what you were doing.”

Seungkwan watches the club members begin their practice for the upcoming competition they have that will determine the school’s standing for the arts division and it puts some pressure on their shoulders when they are in constant reminder that last year’s seniors had brought them to be runner-ups in state levels. They’re faced with the expectation that this year’s drama should win gold and enter nationals.

For sectionals, they’re usually given the task to remake a play and the final script should be within the 15-20 minutes’ time frame. Further levels equal to original and longer playwrights. To the Literature Club member’s excitement, he was given the opportunity to help out since his sister, an alumnus of SVT High, was a role model to most of the students and he had the similar talents as her.

“Alright so, what’s today’s trouble?” Namjoo questions once they ended the brief rehearsal and given time for individual practices.

“My submission due the week after and the presidents’ are making me sick… again,” Seungkwan sighed more for the latter as the literature work wasn’t as much of a worry.

“Dumb arguments? I swear that’s the main reason people don’t believe that they’re a couple. I bet it’ll still be like that after I graduate,” Youngjae joins the complaining act.

Namjoo, the fourth year/vice president of the Theatre Club, and Youngjae, the third year/treasurer, were the two most sought after seniors for the Jeju boy when he comes to the clubroom. They were supportive, full of honest encouraging advice, able to keep secrets and affectionate to the junior like he was their younger brother.

“Not this time, surprisingly. Rather, they were being stupidly loving in the middle of the hallway with the doors wide open and really, everyone probably wanted to toss something to their heads. Jeonghan-hyung included,” Seungkwan explained with curling fingers in disgust. It’s become a habit of his to run to their clubroom and simply blurt out his troubles or news regarding his school life.

The two seniors were even helpful when it came to his magazine submission. If it wasn’t for them, his second script about ‘how we choose the way the world sees us’ would have just been filled with nonsense descriptions. But, the story went smoothly as he managed to touch the subject of gender and race prejudice as well as student’s stress from teachers and parents.

 

Every time he goes, a new story emerges about his club. Mostly, from the couples that he notices in plain sight.

“Seokmin and Chaeyoung fought again. It was about how Seokmin forgot about the date he planned and left Chaeyoung waiting at the bleachers for two hours, without a word that he suddenly had a group assignment meeting. Kind of the explanation why the yelling this morning sounded more livid than usual.”

“I don’t know if what I saw was real, but I’m suspecting that Jihoon might be in a relationship with the student body president. It was suspicious that he entered their office after our club activities and exited with a blushing face right before the other members of the council entered; Seungcheol not included. Maybe that’s why Jisoo says he looks happier than the past… and why I’ve noticed some verses to a love song written on scrap paper that’s stashed in the bottom drawer of his desk.”

“I’m apologetically glad that Jeonghan and Jisoo are graduating this year. Ever since they announced being in a relationship, the sweetness is too much; I might start puking rainbows and glitter soon. How can they withstand and utter such cheesy lines like it’s no big deal?” Seungkwan tells them with a shudder.

“Okay. So, you guys remember our clubs in shock about Soonyoung and Solbi actually being a couple? Well, we’re still in shock even after seeing the magazine submissions and them explaining it, or rather nonchalantly saying ‘Yeah, we’ve been together since the school festival’. Anyway, those two… They’re actually the first couple of our clubs that don’t make me hurl. Soonyoung’s all happy peppy around Solbi and it’s kind of sweet to see her scold him, but then show this really small sincere smile that she’s never shown before. It’s incredible that I live to see evidence that opposites do attract.”

On days Seungkwan starts with a sigh, Namjoo and Youngjae recognise it as a sign of writer’s block or story-telling about a one-sided love regarding a certain second year. “Mingyu got somewhat indirectly rejected today. Again. At this point, I don’t even know if he’s actually older than me. I’m like sympathising him because Wonwoo’s too insecure and blunt to realise someone has a crush on him. He’s still living with the mindset that every student is scared of him like it’s his first year. Honestly, these girls are crushing on him like crazy, but they’re just too shy and embarrassed to even be in his presence. Mingyu, however, is different. That’s just being friend-zoned. The look on his face is that of a puppy or a kid eating honey and he gets shot down immediately by Wonwoo’s slow mind that doesn’t notice the constant inviting to his basketball practices and having dinner together is a crystal-clear sign to become more than friends.”

“Continuing from last week, you know how I said that Junhui suddenly broke into a yell about how he hates couples? And we just assumed he was on artist’s block? Did you guys see this week’s magazine submission under the Art Club’s page? It’s a girl! And she’s obviously made Junhui interested in her, but I’m still unsure why though. Soonyoung and I are still investigating the situation because it seems that she’s one of the lacrosse girls. Hyung’s guessing his classmates, Jung Yerin or Kim Chungha. Though, our research is yet to reach a conclusion. We still haven’t interrogated Junhui so, stay tuned for that,” Seungkwan mentions, resulting in the talk show style of speech when he feels particularly jovial.

“Fun fact; it seems that two Chinese transfer students are beginning to have a blossoming relationship in silence. According to Chan, Myungho and Kyulkyung have been hitting it off ever since the two had to take extra classes for Korean. They’re in different years, but they’re under the same teacher so, it’s like two birds and one stone for him. Reports say that they’re spending more time together outside of class which explains why yesterday, Yoori sat with me at lunch even though Hansol wasn’t around.”

“Speaking of those two! My god, these two are the most frustrating pair I’ve ever witnessed and I’m still in my first year of high school. Hansol’s blunt as hell and Yoori’s too shy around the kid. It’s hard to be a wingman. I’m worried I won’t be able to achieve my initial goal before I graduate. Do you guys have any more tips to get those two together? The advice you gave me last time worked, though I need to add more fuel to this weak as fuck fire.”

 

He could go on for hours’ story-telling his feelings and frustrations about the students in the Art Club, Literature Club, and fellow friends. Which is why he settles for one couple a day to avoid taking up too much of the Theatre Club’s activity time.

“What about you, Seungkwan?” Namjoo asks one day after he rambled about the vice presidents’ love squabble that ended very cornily.

“What about me?”

“Don’t you have any love floating in your life?”

Seungkwan never thought about it. It’s his first year at SVT High for god’s sake. He’s barely gotten to know everyone in his year and the things going on within the club occupy his mind all the time that he forgets the typical high school boy feelings towards any type of significant other.

For that week, his brain ends up being filled with the question his senior brought up. So much that he doesn’t watch where he strolls in the hallway and received a couple of glares and scoffs for nearly bumping into someone. Unexpectedly, that afternoon brought an optional answer.

“Whoops. Nearly hit you there with all my books,” a high-pitched voice chuckles and Seungkwan almost didn’t notice the distinct tone that he’s known from his elementary school days.

“Lee Suhyun?”

A head pops from behind the mountain of books that separated the two students and they both displayed a surprised expression. “Oh. Boo Seungkwan? Wah. I haven’t seen you since you moved for middle school.”

“Yeah… What are you doing here? Are you the new latecomer- I mean, the new transfer student everyone’s been talking about?”

“Ahah. I know. I’m entering pretty late in the year, but yes, I guess that’s me.”

“Is your brother enrolling too?” He asks, glancing around her to attempt finding the boy who was two years his senior. “Yup. Third year so, I guess Chanhyuk-oppa’s much later than me.”

They share a laugh and Seungkwan offers to carry the books she’s been balancing, questioning her destination and volunteering to bring it to her classroom that was apparently, the same as his. They catch up on their childhood days together and the gap of their no contact, finding out that the siblings managed to enter the elite boarding school as their father was recently highly promoted in the company that was affiliated with the school.

Seungkwan was somewhat close friends with Suhyun and Chanhyuk. They first met during the lunch break of their elementary school year; the same age students were arguing in the playground and was punished to tidy up after the others. Seungkwan met the brother after several weeks of establishing a friendship with Suhyun.

Let’s say that Chanhyuk being older, made him mature enough to realise and privately question the Jeju boy about his feelings for his sister. It was a fleeting crush at the time and gradually disappeared once they graduated and separated; going through their stages of puberty made the thought of it fly away.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you in class tomorrow. Bye! See you at the dorms later, hyung!” Seungkwan announced once she settled her things in the classroom and Chanhyuk had arrived. The latter gave a knowing smile as they waved farewell.

 

“Namjoo-noona.”

“What’s up? New problem?”

“Sort of.”

“Hit me. I got all the time you need today. Everyone’s going to practice elsewhere so, I’ll probably be the last one in here because someone’s gotta lock up the clubroom,” the upperclassman stated as each member eventually left the room.

Seungkwan takes a deep breath, calming himself and the moment the door closed, he opens up. “Well, have you ever had lingering feelings for a crush in your past? What if that person came back, along with the feelings you forgot you had and suddenly, your heart is fluttery again?”

She giggles, amused by the innocent question of her underclassman. “I say, you rebuild whatever you had with them. If it’s friendship, go for it. Take the time to really think about your interests in them. Once you’re sure of your crush on them, confess and hope for the best without any regrets because sometimes, things may not work out the way you want it too, but that shouldn’t stop you from beginning.”


	11. END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A start and an end.

It was the beginning of March and spring was right around the corner as students in Seoul started their new school years. The air was fresh and lively at SVT High. A new batch of first-year students was entering the high school with mixed emotions – nervousness, excitement, and curiosity.

All throughout the school compound, juniors and seniors alike were busy preparing for their own first day back to school as well as the events they organised for the freshmen. The student council was bustling as always under the lead of their new student body president and every school club was in meetings on how to bring in the new students.

With it being the second day of school, the hall was filled with tables and banners made by the clubs. There were the typical shouts of promotion happening that shocked some of the first-years when they entered the hall.

“What do I do? What do I do? How am I supposed to explain everything? Where should I start? The magazine submissions? The club tradition? The sleeping in clubroom?” A third-year student nervously mutters as she fidgeted behind the table that had the banner ‘Literature Club’ hanging.

Chaeyoung was standing at the front as she was yet again the president of the club with Wonwoo and Solbi relaxing in the seats behind the table. The recently-appointed vice president, Jihoon, judged her from the side as he remembered how she was pretending to be confident that morning saying she could bring in plenty more students to which, her seniors stated that they rather appreciate the small number of members. Seungkwan was nowhere within range as he announced that he would try gain attention at the hall entrance.

In the middle of her minor breakdown, a figure stands beside her. Next to their table was actually the Art Club’s booth where Mingyu, Soonyoung, and Junhui were currently playing games at the back as Yoori, the new vice-president (because who trusts those three with such responsibilities), sighed at the front.

“Relax, Chaeyoung. We’ve done this last year, what’s so hard?” Seokmin asks with a laugh, attempting to calm down his girlfriend.

“Yeah, but that was before-”

He cuts her off by taking her hand in his, lacing their fingers tight. She’s shocked by the sudden, bold move and looks up to see his warm sunshine smile up close. It makes her ear tint red and they had to ignore the cat-calling done by the seniors behind them.

“Then, let me just remind you how WE’RE going to explain everything. Simply put, the Literature Club and Art Club were known to have wars every Monday. They were called the greatest of rivals for years in SVT High’s history. Though, somehow, starting from last year, two people, the presidents of each club, Ok Chaeyoung and Lee Seokmin, shattered that dumb tradition of submitting diss works to the school magazine by falling in love with each other. Need I say more?”

Seokmin smirks at Chaeyoung as the redness traveled to her cheeks and she had to smack his arm to get rid of the cheesiness. At the sight of the couple, it seemed that the rumour the freshmen heard about the Art Club and Literature Club presidents abhorring each other was no longer a fact.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a short little note)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who supported/read the entire series of Monday Wars ^-^


End file.
